vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 9
Appearing in "The Twisting Madness, of The Fallen Light" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Maltresia * Yog-Sothoth Antagonists: * Weldrok Other Characters: * Azathoth * Hypno's * Shub-Niggurath * Nodens * Nyarlathotep * Tulzscha * Ubbo-Sathla * Abhoth * Humanity * The Writers * Gabriel * Amenadiel Locations: * Center of the outerverse * Heaven * Earth Synopsis of "The Twisting Madness, of The Fallen Light" Lucifer arrives in another outerverse, immediately recognizing this as one of the break off's of dreams reality- quickly seeing the beings referred to as Elder Gods, surround God's avatar, a being named Azathoth, to represent God's sleep. He does not go unnoticed as the being Yog-Sothoth, as he tries to banish Lucifer, saying he is forbidden- but Lucifer merely shows him his power causing the deity to bow, quickly realizing that Lucifer is a being that exist outside the dream, as this happen Maltresia walks in saying she cant sense Weldroks presence anywhere within this reality, saying she is confused to why they came here, but this is interrupted by a voice saying she's scanning too far, and this time he wants to talk, as the demon Weldrok walks behind the two beings. Lucifer quickly readies for a fight, but Weldrok just sits down, saying that Lucifer has changed from this once, charming and manipulative being who's words could ave caused multiverse to die, to becoming more of a warrior- saying that in a way, he's becoming more like his brother Michael. Lucifer scolds the hell-hound for using his departed brothers name, but Weldrok merely ignores him- he says that Lucifer has virtually unlimited power within creation, he could re-write the omniverse itself, making beings who have true-omnipotence as weak as a bug, saying how he tries to save his father's avatar when all the time he's spent with him, he could've just simply killed them, and remade creation to suit his needs. Lucifer doesn't reply as he tries to look away from the demon, Weldrok continues by saying he has the power to create something from nothing and reshape the things around him but only within creation (but not on the omniversal scale as Lucifer, but still able to instantly alter a entire outerverse), saying that he has joined the select few who can exist outside in the void, and how Lucifer could just stop me right now, if he let's go. Lucifer is taken back at this claim, as the demon tells him that he could stop this- Weldrok replies, you've only ever shown a fracture of your power- remaking multiverses, resurrecting the dead are not even a scratch on the true level of his power- and here he wants to show Lucifer something. The three pass through a portal, into another universe, here Weldrok explains, this is the true-original universe, known as the universe of writers- God's most prized and powerful universe. Weldrok explains, that these beings write stories of fiction, but are actually and unknowingly, telling stories of the different universe and outerverses of creation, saying how they aren't even are of what they write is true, but all of it is merely God's mind telling them what to do. Weldrok show's them different homes and writers: DC Comics, God Genesis, Marvel and Manga, explaining while they may believe they control the story, they themselves are just vulnerable pieces in the grand scheme of things. He then takes them to a house in Wales, where they go to a home, Weldrok explains that the human inside this home, is this stories writer, that even know he writes the story on his laptop, but know you have a chance to change the story- to truly feel in control of your own destiny. The three fly up to see a 17 year old boy typing on a computer, Weldrok explains that Lucifer could just go over and write on there he would get true free-will and he would get it, but Lucifer is hesitant and says that he doesn't trust him. To find the hell-hound has vanished, but his voice echos, explaining that he has one more thing to do, but gives Lucifer the chance to change his destiny, by simply writing on that computer. Lucifer turns back to the computer, as the 17 year old walks away, Lucifer stares at the screen as he slowly contemplates on what to do- now that he's been given the option of true-free will. He revises over what Weldrok told him, that his power is constantly suppressed, and if he unleashes it, he could finally be sett free, so he slowly walks towards the computer. Maltresia comes over to his, asking what he's going to do, which Lucifer confesses that all his life he's been under his fathers watch- part of his plan, and know he could be given the only escape- he slowly grab hold of the computer screen, and pulls it down. Maltresia asks him why he did that, to which Lucifer replies he'll find true free will by himself, and he won't accept a hand out by anyone. Just then, Lucifer gets a prayer from his brother Amenadiel, saying how Weldrok has commenced a attack on Heaven, and his brothers and sisters are being over-run by the demons he's summoned and they need help. Lucifer is quick to react as he flies up to Heaven, but he stops at the foot of the gate, Maltresia appears and asks his why can't he go any further, as he explains he's been banned from Heaven. As he explains, explosions and battles can be heard and seen past them as demonic forces leak through cracks in the rubble, as the angels fight off the demonic forces, lead by Weldrok. Lucifer screams to his brothers and sisters, but gets the attention of Gabriel, he asks him to let him in, but Gabriel is hesitant as God himself shut the door on Lucifer, but Lucifer reminds him about the war going on and that they need him- and against his better judgement, Gabriel opens the gate.